Changes
by XDANTE1
Summary: It's my first fanfic, so if it isn't good I can totally understand (and the title might not be good either). Just a short little story about Ragna and what would happen after the problems are solved. I screwed up the rating at first. Sorry about that.


Me: Hello, and welcome to my very first fanfic.

Ragna: Do you have to address everyone?!

Me: Of course. It's proper etiquette. You should do the same.

Ragna: No, thanks. *annoyed tone*

Me: You WANT me to call Rachel?!

Ragna: … XDANTE1 doesn't own Blazblue or anything else. God, I hate this already.

Me: HEY! And you didn't say hi!

Ragna: Don't want to!

Me: RACHEL!

Ragna: OK-OK, hello everyone! Happy?

Me: Yeah. And-

Rachel: SWORD IRIS!

Ragna: Oooowwwww!

Me: Let's just get started.

**Changes**

Ragna was on his way home from the Orient Town restaurant after running into Tao again. The only reason he is doing this every Monday and Friday (yeah, he has a schedule for it) is because everything is all good now. Terumi is finally defeated after our heroes foiled his plans, which means everyone was able to go on with their lives (well almost). He did a lot of thinking about how the world changed around him and how he, himself was affected by this. As Ragna took a few steps forward while still in a deep thought, Tao popped up in front of him.

"Thanks again for the food good guy, meow! I'll see you later!" she said with a smile on her face. Tao was happy with her simple life in the Kaka village guarding and playing with the little kittens (not to mention taking long naps during the day). She sometimes does leave the village to fight some petty criminals with Bang, but she mostly goes to this dining out with Ragna. It is one of her favourite free time activity. "Whatever. Just remember, I'm not made out of money AND I have other stuff to get besides food, you know." he said while waving goodbye and leaving.

While walking in the Business District of Kagutsuchi, Ragna sees two familiar faces coming closer to him. He never thought he could look at the man without anger on his face again. "Hello brother. Going home I presume?" It was Jin Kisaragi his younger brother who returned to his normal (sane) self after the final battle. The girl next to him was his girlfriend Tsubaki Yayoi. She got used to the thought of Ragna being her friend and her boyfriend's brother. "Yeah, I just finished dinner." he said with a small smile on his face. "Were you with that weird girl from the Kaka clan again?" Tsubaki asked. "It's a kind of habit." he answered. "What about you two? What are you doing here?" was Ragna's question to the couple. "I'm taking Tsubaki out to get dinner." Jin answered his brother's question. "I see. Go and enjoy your evening you two." was Ragna's last response as he walked away. Jin and Tsubaki went to a fancy restaurant, had a nice meal and went home (they have been living together for months now).

After a short walk around town, Ragna went in to his apartment. "Hi Ragna." was what the white haired man heard as he walked in. If you think he was surprised, you'd have been mistaken. He was sharing his place with the person who looked like his sister, Noel Vermillion. "Hi" he said in response. Now that he thinks about it, he never really offered her a place. She just followed him to his home and it seems she may never leave. But Ragna didn't really mind and he was wondering why. It isn't because of how she resembled his sister or the fact that he would let anyone stay at his place. There was something else but he didn't know what exactly.

"I'll go and make something for you to eat." he said as he went to the kitchen. Noel got up from the couch and followed Ragna to the kitchen saying "There's no need to, I already ate." He wasn't convinced and right on cue, Noel's stomach growled. "I'm still going to make you some food." Truth to be told she didn't like it when he was making food for her. This made the ex-NOL officer feel like she is a burden to him. Still, she knew better than to argue with him about food. After all, she never was able to cook.

After about 20 minutes, Ragna told Noel to sit down and eat. She did as he told her to and was really happy with the food. "Thank you very much, Ragna. It was delicious." she said when she finished. Ragna was deep in thought, so he didn't hear her. This made the blonde girl worry about him. "Is everything alright?!" she asked in her scared voice making him stop his thinking process. "Huh? Oh. Yeah. It's okay." he said in a rather depressed and silent voice. "Please, tell me what's wrong. I might be able to help." Noel said in a caring tone. She was slightly surprised when Ragna looked at her (though still a bit depressed) and said "I…just don't know…what I should do know."

"Excuse me?" Noel said as she looked confused. "I mean, I got what I wanted. Terumi's finished, the NOL is done for and everyone has moved on with their lives. Except me… and… I… think that… something's wrong with me." Ragna just whispered this last part but it was loud enough for Noel to hear. "What are you talking about? You have a nicer life now." said the blonde haired girl with a caring smile on her face. "Huh?!" said Ragna as he looked at her and he slightly blushed at the smile (yeah, unbelievable). "I mean, just think about what you did today" Noel said in a cheerful way.

As he thought about his day, realisation hit Ragna in the face. She was right. He started his day training with Carl, Ada and Makoto to help them get stronger if something bad would occur again. After that he had a meeting with his master Jubei and found Luna with him (not that it surprised him). During that time the two students barely argued with each other. His next stop was to get lunch and after a nice meal he headed over to Bang in order to help rebuilding some of the run down parts in Ronin Gai. When he was done there he went to Litchi's clinic and helped her trying to teach Tao (with VERY little success). After that Tao and Ragna went to the restaurant for dinner.

"I guess you're right." Ragna said with a smile on his face. "Glad I could help." responded Noel with a wide and happy smile. It was then that he figured out why he was so depressed in the first place. "I think I… understand now." he said. "What?" Noel asked. "What my real problem was. I didn't spend any time with you today." His answer made Noel look amazed. "What do you mean?" was all she could ask as she started to blush.

"I mean that… you're really important to me. I just recently realised this. SHIT! I'm such an idiot!" Ragna said. Noel just sat in her chair silently. Ragna continued. "Know that I think about it, I never actually thanked you for saving me back at the cauldron, so… thank you." "Anytime…" she replied silently while blushing and having a warm smile on her face. "So many things happened to us since then. I guess… I have fallen for you." he said with a caring tone.

"W-w-w-wait, a-are you saying…" she was cut off when Ragna suddenly said "Yes. I love you, Noel." She blushed heavily but felt like her whole world just got covered in flowers. "Ragna… I never thought that you could feel that way about me. I'm glad that you told me this. I love you, too." she said in a caring way. After their confessions to each other they went to the living, sat down on the couch and shared a long and passionate kiss.

When they were finished with that, the new couple hugged each other tight. "I'll spend my whole day with you tomorrow" Ragna said as he and Noel looked at one another deeply in the eye. "Why not spend the night as well?" she asked in a flirtatious tone. "How can I say no to that?" he asked with a smile. "You can't" was Noel's answer.

Me: Well, that's it. I know it's not that good but I still like it.

Ragna: You know… it's not bad at all. A few details might be missing. Nevertheless, it's OK.

Me: See. I told you not to judge a book by its cover.

Noel: I really liked it.

Ragna: The end of it, too? *blushing while asking this*

Noel: Especially that! *smiling* *wink*

Ragna: Hey Xdante! Can we borrow some money for our date?

Me: If you two say goodbye, I'll give you two some.

Ragna&Noel: Please read and review. Bye!

Me: See you guys!


End file.
